The Happy Couple 2
by leopardqueen224
Summary: Kagome tells Inuyasha she doesn't love him anymore. She then runs off to a new man whom she loves. But, what will Inuyasha think!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, I am Leopardqueen224. I have decided to take on Bankotsu's Sexy Bunny Girls story The Happy Couple. Lily my twin sister has decided to no longer write it. So if you are new to this story like I suggest you read what she wrote first, then my new chapters. Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. And please understand my writing style is different from hers so there may be slight differences to how it is written.

When Shippo finally woke up Kagome pulled him into a tight hug. "Kagome if you squeeze him to tight he will pass out again." Bankotsu warned her.

"Oh yeah, sorry Shippo are you ok." Kagome took extra care to make sure her words came out slowly this time.

"Yeah but my head is spinning, and I think I am seeing two of you." Shippo rubbed his eyes and started to feel better. Kagome then picked up the little demon, took Bankotsu's hand and looked out to the now setting sun with her make shift family.

"Hey Bankotsu are you coming, the rest of the guys want to meet Kagome and Shippo!" Jakotsu shouted from ten feet away. Bankotsu nodded and they headed to meet the band of seven. On their way there Bankotsu explained that the band of seven was really a band of four. Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, and Mukotsu, all died when Ginkotsu blew up three weeks before.

The story obviously made Bankotsu sad so Kagome pulled him into a one handed hug. Her reaction to his story made Bankotsu think that he had really found the girl of his dreams and he wouldn't let any half–breed take her from him.

They finally got to the village that the band of seven minus three where staying at. Surprisingly the rest of the band knew who they were and Jakotsu seemed to be watching them like a hawk. Kagome suddenly felt like Jakotsu got there before them for a reason.

"So are you going to marry our Big Brother? Renkotsu asked Kagome. And Jakotsu's shoe landed on top of his bald head. "I is an honest question and we all want to know." He said to Jakotsu. Kagome blushed. She wanted to marry Bankotsu but how would she know if he felt the same.

"Kagome I would like to marry you." Bankotsu's voice was barely a whisper but it almost sounded as if he was yelling. Kagome was taking a long time to answer. "I'd understand if you didn't. . ." Kagome's voice cut him off.

"I'd love to marry you, Bankotsu." Bankotsu grabbed Kagome and spun her around. The world was only the two of them, that was before Jakotsu's face became very serious. "What is it Jakotsu?" Kagome asked timmedly.

"Can I plan your wedding?" he asked looking down. Kagome smiled

"Of course who else can plan a wedding and be Ban-Kun's best man." Kagome said taking the word out of Bankotsu's mouth. Jakotsu looked up and grinned. "Not only is my best friend marring the sweetest girl in the world but now Inuyasha is single." Jakotsu was practically glowing he seemed to have lost him mind or was very, very drunk.

**Inuyasha's group**

"Inuyasha you really should calm down at least with Bankotsu she can be truly loved and happy." Miroku wasn't helping. All he did was make Inuyasha more determined to bring Kagome home.

"She can be happy with me. With our group and I love her so that's not lacking either." Inuyasha was still trying to find Kagome's sent on the ground.

"Well if you hadn't left her to find Kikyo so many times maybe she wouldn't have left." Sango said climbing off of Kirira.

"Well. . . Damn it!! I can't find her sent here so let's move that way." Inuyasha pointed left and the group started walking. Sango couldn't believe that she was helping Inuyasha find Kagome, she was being selfish. She would rather have Kagome here then there. Plus they still needed her help to find the jewel chards.

"I found her sent, come one already, let's go!!" Inuyasha was already running. Kagome was his and when he got her back this time he would make sure Bankotsu was dead. Kagome was his mate and now that all this had happened he didn't even want Kikyo anymore.

Well I guess that is enough for now. I will update soon. Let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome. Read and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people I decide to update so be happy or don't I don't care. Well I have a tendency to put inner ramblings in my stories that usually have Bleach characters and me talking. But since this wasn't my story at first I will ask you people if you mind if I put them in. (I can even use Inuyasha characters) ok well I'm done with that so please R&R I love you all.

Two weeks had gone by since Kagome and Bankotsu got engaged. Jakotsu was already planning the flower patters and china sets. "Kagome do you like these curtains?" Jakotsu asked and Kagome nodded, Jakotsu looked up. "It's great having a girl on the team I mean, come one look at these guys they hate shopping." Kagome laughed, besides Ban-Kun she liked Jakotsu the most, she also thought something was going on between him and Suikotsu, but she kept her thought to herself.

"Kagome lets go find your wedding dress!" Kagome froze wedding dress? She really was getting married.

"Ok, let's go." She said and rather than go to a store and buy a dress they ended up buying white cloth and Jakotsu made the dress.

"Kagome." Jakotsu said in that voice he used when he asked if he could plan the wedding "Do, do you think Inuyasha would go out with me, I mean since you guys aren't a couple anymore."

Kagome hesitated, "Jakotsu, Inuyasha likes girls, so I think that he would not go out with you." Kagome felt bad but she would rather Jakotsu not have his heart broken by Inuyasha.

"Well then," Jakotsu said his voice determined, "I'll just have to make him like guys then." Kagome sighed Jakotsu would never give up on Inuyasha.

After a long day Kagome returned home to find Shippo asleep on the couch Suikotsu was on the floor, Renkotsu was on the table, and her Ban-Kun was draped around the end table. There practice Bachelor party had them all passed out. "That is why I am going to the Bachelorette party." Jakotsu said pointing to the men and Shippo. "At least I am awake. If someone were to attack now you would have almost no protection." Jakotsu walked through the bodies and took Kagome's hand. "Be careful, Suikotsu left this on the ground."

Jakotsu walked over to Suikotsu and then Renkotsu, kicked both of them and then walked over to Bankotsu. Finally everyone but Shippo was awake. "Kagome darling how are you?" Bankotsu said and kissed his beloved on the lips.

"I would be better if the next time I came home not to find my fiancé and my son passed out." Kagome had a stubborn line pressed with her lips. She clearly wasn't happy.

"I am sorry my love." He said trying to make it better.

"I forgive you." She said and kissed him on the nose. "And since You, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu are making dinner and cleaning the dishes for the next six months I will not be mad if you want to go out." 

The three named men gaped at Kagome as she and Jakotsu, carrying a sleeping Shippo, left the room. 'Three more days.' Kagome thought and the she would be a married woman.

**Three days later.**

Kagome look around. The Band of seven minus three's families were all outside. Her heart was pounding. Twenty minutes and she would be married to the man of her dreams. "Kagome it's time." Jakotsu said taking her arm. He was a wedding planner, best man, maid of honor, and pretend father of the bride.

Kagome walked down the white walkway rose peddles were scattered all around her hair was held up in a elaborate braid that was covered with glitter and rose peddles. The dress was the most beautiful gown ever. (I will let you imagine what it looks like.) She could hardly believe what was going on.

"Kagome!" Shouted a familiar voice just as the half-demon grabbed the bride and took off to the forest.

**INUYASHA!!**

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? This is my wedding. I am about to marry the man of my . . ." Kagome's words were stopped by Inuyasha's lips on hers.

Well I think I will stop there. R&R I love you people.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait but here is the next chappy. I hope you enjoy. R&R

Inuyasha's lips were soft and warm on Kagome's. But she pulled back gasping for air. "This is wrong Inuyasha. I am about to be married."

"From where I stand it looks like you are not about to be married. Except for the dress. But that is easily fixed." Inuyasha pulled out one of Kagome's uniforms. "You left it in the village." He said.

"How did you know about the wedding and where to find me?"

"Kagome," a voice called from across the clearing where they stood. "It . . . it was me, I told him about the wedding. Not about where to find you, just the wedding." Sango's eyes were full of tears. "I am so sorry. I just couldn't stand not seeing you every day. You're like my little sister. I'm so sorry that I am so selfish." The hurt and betrayal showed is Kagome's eyes. "

"Sango. How could you." Kagome felt the tears start to seep from her eyes.

"Kagome I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Inuyasha took this as the opportunity to step out.

"How can I you just helped take me away from my wedding? You helped take me away from the person the means the most to me."

"Kagome." Sango said and pull Kagome into a hug.

**Bankotsu and the rest of the wedding.**

As soon as Kagome was taken out of sight Bankotsu destroyed the wedding area looking for Banryu. "Where is Banryu?!" He shouted and Jakotsu pointed to the halberd that Bankotsu had picked up seven times looking behind it and under it for . . . well it.

"Oh, well I am going to bring Kagome back now!"

"I am going with you." Jakotsu said with Jakotsuto at his back.

"As am I." Suikotsu said.

"I will also be accompanying you." Renkotsu said.

"Daddy." Shippo said, "I want to come too."

I am really sorry that it is so short. But I promise to update soon cause if I don't Lily is going to eat me alive. And I mean ALIVE. 


	4. Chapter 4

I HATE SCHOOL!! It takes up all my free time and come on whos school starts August 4th. Ok rant over here is the next and much longer chappy.

"Inuyasha, SIT, SIT, SIT!!" Kagome was pissed. She had been saying sit for the last 30min.

"Kagome please stop saying that." Inuyasha's voice was strained.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. "Are you still happy you kidnapped me!

"I love you Kagome."

"What about all the time you left to see Kikyo? Not to mention that you always treated me like crap! Now I finally find someone who is nice and funny and sm . . . and funny you try to ruin it. What did I do to cause you to try to ruin MY life, I mean seriously, YOU CRASHED MY WEDDING!! Inuyasha I will never forgive for this."

"Ka-go-me." He said putting her name into three parts.

**8888**

"Where is that DOG!" Bankotsu yelled into the forest. Jakotsu echoed him.

"Did it ever occur to the both of you that if they hear our voices they might move away from the sound?" Renkotsu asked.

"Ah. . . no." They said at the same time.

"What dog are you talking about?" Asked another voice.

"Inuyasha kidnapped my bride." Bankotsu said that the stranger.

"The mutt is cheating on Kagome with your bride! How the Hell could he hurt her like this." The voice responded.

"What the hell. . . cheating on Kagome. . . Kagome is MY bride."

"WHAT?" The voice yelled. "Well let me tell you. My name is Koga and Kagome is MY women!!"

"Your woman? Then why is she marring me?"

"She's not cause Mutt Face has her." Koga said.

"Not for long. I am going to kill that dog."

"We are going to kill that dog." Jakotsu corrected.

"Well then after Mutt Face is dead then you will be my only rival for Kagome's heart. And I don't know why she would want a human like you when she can have a demon like me."

Bankotsu ignored him and took after Kagome once more, images of Koga and Inuyasha's Lifeless bodies flew past his vision as he smiled to himself.

**8888**

(Random)

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?' Rin asked.

"To find a place where I can finish what I have stared."

"And what is that?" she asked again.

**. . . **

**8888**

Inuyasha led Kagome to camp for the night. Sango volunteered for first watch as everyone else went to bed.

"Kagome. I am so sorry for what I did so now I will try to make up for it. But first put on some of your old clothes we don't want to ruin the dress. So who made it?"

"Made what, the dress. Jakotsu did." Kagome said. Smiling once more she asked. "Do you want him to make your dress for the wedding?"

"Am I still invited?"

"You are now." Kagome said as they took off on foot.

"I missed you Sango." Kagome said

"Right back at you little sister."

"Any luck with the Kohaku search?"

"A little bit I am just glad he didn't die."

"So am I."

"What's it like being the only girl in a house full of guys? "

"It's a lot of work they are just like kids, and they never clean up after themselves. And then they invited Shippo to the bachelor party. I was not happy."

"Did you have a bachelorette party?" Sango asked try hard to keep her voice clear of any emotion.

"Of course not you would have been the first to get an invite." Both girl stopped at a stream and got in went across the water and made camp. I was just their luck that Koga was had decided to go for a walk.

Well I think I will stop here for now. Enjoy And sorry it took so long.


End file.
